mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Serenity
Would some intrepid soul translate the various messages Serenity gives to WV? I am far too lazy to decipher morse code, but nonetheless extremely curious. Vix0r 15:13, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Were there some pages that you found to be of particular interest? If you leave some links to pages where she's sending messages, I'll translate them, but I have a feeling that finding the pages would be the majority of the work. At any rate, most of it is pretty boring; I remember one time she said, "YAY!" and another she might have mentioned the number 413. Croove55 16:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, I was making my way through the archives again, and saw this page (translation: LET'S GO!!! Croove55) without a translation. But in the following flash animation, all her comments are already translated. So maybe it's not as important as I was thinking. But as I continue to work my way through the archives, I may just dump any other pages I find here. Vix0r 16:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC) The recent message "Help! My friend is stuck inside the big can, inside a small house he built! You must hurry, he is not very bright, and he doesn't understand it when I blink! Are you watching me? Oh no, don't blink me you don't understand blinking either!!! How do you people even exchange ideas without luminous rear ends!!!!!!" This is what Serenity blinks to WQ and PM. Where should we put this? I think it belongs somewhere, but I can't find it good place.Alexnobody 06:15, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Broken links? The recent translations (great job with those BTW!) all have " >" links with a superfluous "amp;" in the middle, which breaks them (happily the house icon links all still work fine). I tried editing the page to fix this, but it seems the problem is too deep for that. Morse code In light of these vriskerfly shenanigans I vote we make an entirely new page called "morse code" and put any and all morse code translations there. y/n?-Skaramuche 14:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :N. Why would we need a new page ~Octachor n 19:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Because now translations of vriska's dialogue are showing up on serenity's page even though serenity didn't say them? I dunno, it just seems like more people would find it when they look for it if it were under "morse code." Plus who knows, he might do this again with someone else. I mean, if you'd rather it didn't move, I'm not married to it.-Skaramuche 00:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps we could arrange for "Morse Code" to redirect To Serenity's page? Yabumi 03:44, May 30, 2011 (UTC) HELPING FIND PAGES If anybody notices or feels like seeking out some of the many pages in which Serenity speaks not noted on her page, could they perhaps write the page number here? I'm going through to translate them, but finding them is surprisingly slow. Many thanks in advance. Yabumi 04:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Just A Picture Here Ya Go :) Roxy Lalonde 23:26, March 23, 2012 (UTC)Roxy_Lalonde This is sadly unneeded, since we already have a picture of Serenity. I am the wizard its me 23:29, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :It should be useful if Serenity ever gets an infobox like other characters. Which I guess...she should? I mean she might not be the most important character, but she still qualifies as one.bitterLime 23:35, March 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Fixed the infobox, also the image lacks transparency. The Light6 00:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Zxfghjk‎ fixed the transparency issue. The Light6 03:42, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Glitch in the info box? Maybe I just missed something, but the link to the page where her quote is from is messed up...but I can't see anything wrong with my coding really...bitterLime 09:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :The link to the source page in the caption has to be on a different line to work properly, have no idea why. The Light6 11:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Serenity = Calliope? :Moved to: Forum:Serenity = Calliope? Reference Possibility? Isn't it possible this is a reference to the show firefly? Their ship was a firefly model named Serenity.Bunnyfox8 (talk) 19:46, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :It is, and that information is already in the Serenity article. 20:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :I see it now! thanks. :) Bunnyfox8 (talk) 20:30, August 18, 2013 (UTC)